Kit Porter
Kit Porter is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Dragon Knight in Kamen Rider DCD. Kit Porter Kit Porter is a young man who worked for the Atashi Journal as its photographer alongside its top writer Len Blake until he left the Journal three years ago without explaining himself. Since then Kit was distraught and felt betrayed as a result. However, when his editor Reme is mysteriously murdered, Kit finds Len present at the scene. Soon after, Kit Porter is chosen to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, though is reluctant to join the Kamen Rider Trial that would judge the fate of the suspected murderer: Natsumi Hikari. Biography As the trial begins, Shinji crosses paths with Drake Smalls and Darren Carter, who represents Nat as her defense attorney. After telling them what the official sources say behind Reiko's death and admitting he feels that Natsumi's innocent, Shinji accompanies Tsukasa and Yuusuke to the crime scene to meet Hadley who confirms Len's appearance at the Journal around Rene's death. While Hadley and Darren enter the Mirror World to fight, Kit confronts Len to demand what he was doing at the Ata. Once in the Mirror World, Kit challenges Len as he believes that Let is the true murderer and has framed Nat. However, their fight is interrupted once DCD appears and challenges Wing Knight with Dragon Knight watching their fight with contempt for Wing Knight. Kit later uses the Time Vent card Ren had acquired to reverse the flow of time, saving Rebe from murder and exposing Hadley as the murderer. Along with Decade, Shinji fights Abyss, revealing that Hadley is actually the Paradoxa Undead. He later appears in Kamen Rider × Power Rider W & DCD: Movie War alongside the other Riders of the Nine Worlds to help in reviving Tsukasa and helps him battle Super Shocker, assuming Dragon Knight Survive with the help of DCD's K-Touch and later into his Dragon Knight Dragredder form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Spiderbase. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Shinji Tatsumi. The Ryuki that appears in Power Rider, Eletric King, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen''is the original Ryuki, Kit Taylor. Default= '''Dragon Knight' Dragon Knight has a very wide range of moves, most involving his contracted Advent Beast Dragreder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards making him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. However, he does not have any trick based Advent Cards like Camo's Clear Vent or Sting's Copy Vent or possess a personal weapon like Wing Knight's Dark Visor, Siren's Blanc Visor or Torque's Magna Visor. Dragon Knight motorcycle is called the Dragon Cycle which transforms from his motorcycle Dragreder Dragreder is a red mechanical Japanese dragon which is Dragon Knight's Advent Beast. When Dragon Knight activates his Survive Mode card, Dragreder evolves into Dragranzer, a dragon that can turn into a motorcycle. Dragon Knight's Advent Deck Dragon Knight slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Drag Visor. Before the contract was established, the design was more generic but worked the same way. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragreder to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a dragon-designed broadsword. Without the contract, it was a normal katana that broke easily. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragreder. *'Guard Vent': Attaches dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragreder for Dragon Knight's Final Vent. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. *'Survive': Allows Dragon Knight to access Survive Mode and transforms Dragreder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Image:Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent ('AP: 5000): Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 2000): File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent ('AP: 2000): Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent ('AP: 2000): Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent ('AP: 6000): Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka': - Survive Mode= Survive Mode In his Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) - Kamen Rider Ovane Knight Ovane Knight is Silver he has the Vento Visor which makes him also earn Survive. Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Shinji holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialised from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Dragon Knight **Drag Visor - Gauntlet-like Visor for Ryuki to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. **Drag Saber - Sword modeled after Dragreder's Drag Tail. **Drag Claw - Gauntlet/Arm cannon modeled after Dragreder's Drag Jaw. **Drag Shield - A pair of shields modeled after Dragreder's lower abdomen. Can also act as shoulder armours. *Dragon Knight Survive **Drag Visor-Zwei - Improved version of Drag Visor that enables Ryuki to evolve into Ryuki Survive. Can act as both gun and sword. Category:Kamen Rider DCD Category:Red Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Taisen Riders